


Waking up with a king

by Epicgirl



Series: Waking up with Tom Hiddleston [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicgirl/pseuds/Epicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the series, imagine waking up with Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with a king

You shifted about in your sleep a little as the light shone through the gap between the curtains, clearly not wanting to wake up yet. Alas, the sun was shining on your eyes and it was becoming to get uncomfortable. You let out a huff of annoyance and moved to sit up. 

 

Well you _were_ going to sit up, until a pair of arms quickly latched around your middle and pulled you back to the bed and you quickly found yourself lying on your side, back pressed against a solid weight and you stiffened slightly in what, shock? Surprise? Fear? Crap, who was in bed with you? A voice laced with velvet broke your train of thought with a soft chuckle and you frowned a little in confusion, trying to work out who it was, still a little groggy from just waking up which made it harder to work out

 

The person pressed against your back had moved their head and it was currently resting on your shoulder, and you stiffened slightly as you felt lips pressed against your neck in a soft kiss, which turned into a few light kisses. You finally managed to turn your head to see who was doing this to you, and your eyes widened as you stared into Emerald green eyes. Loki. _Oh my god why is Loki in the same bed as me._ You thought to yourself as you glanced around. Okay this was definitely not your room and were you naked?! You flushed at the realisation but Loki just gave a smirk, pulling you back against him oh god is he naked too?? 

 

He hummed softly for a few moments and then moved to brush a bit of your (h/l), (h/c) hair behind your ear and moved to kiss the spot right under your ear and you couldn't stop yourself from squirming in his hold and you flushed brighter when you felt his very noticeable erection press up against your bare ass, but Loki just let out a soft chuckle and kissed the spot under your ear again "You look so beautiful this morning, (y/n)" he purred into your ear softly, brushing an hand along your bare arm lightly and pressing another kiss to your skin, sucking lightly for a few moments

 

You remained still for a few moments, flushed brightly under the attention that the god was giving you. Okay breathe. You thought to yourself, where on Earth were  you? Loki seemed to sense your confusion and filled you in "My dear, you are currently in Asgard" he whispered, his hands still ghosting over your sides, his touch remaining gentle and light as he leaned in to kiss you

 

You pondered how to react but before you could decide, you heard a loud, and I mean loud, knocking coming from the bedroom door. Seriously who knocked that hard? You looked at Loki, who had been inches away from your face but had retreated slightly, and saw that he was scowling- clearly angered that they had been interrupted. 

 

"Brother!" an equally loud, if not louder, voice boomed and then it clicked. Thor.

 

Loki let out a groan before speaking "Thor!" he shouted, sounding irritable "Go away brother I am sleeping!" Loki shouted and you remained silent, though you couldn't hide the grin as you listened to the god of mischief complaining. Then again Thor was being a total cock block to his brother. Typical brother behaviour

 

You looked at Loki again who just looked generally pissed off but you still decided to speak "Loki?" you kept your voice low so Thor wouldn't hear you "Does Thor know I am here?" you asked, sitting up slightly to look at the god

 

"Of course he does!" he hissed quietly, folding his arms "He knows that you and I are here- He _never_ does this unless I have company!" he added as he glared at the door

 

"Loki! Brother!" Thor continued calling and you just watched Loki with an amused expression as he gritted his teeth but in the end you decided to help him

 

"He has company!" you called out and the knocking suddenly stopped and the room became silent as Loki turned his head to look at you with raised eyebrows, surprised by the sudden shout

 

"Lady (y/n)? I must apologise- I did not know that my brother had company. I shall take my leave" the comment was then followed with the sound of heavy retreating footsteps until again you and Loki were alone.

 

You eyes widened as you listened to what the god of thunder said and you looked back at Loki "You said he knew I was here!" you exclaimed

 

Loki smirked widely as you looked at him, swiftly moving to pin you down against the bed "My dear (y/n), remember you are sharing a bed with the god of mischief" he murmured before crushing his lips to yours, and you closed your eyes and just kissed back.

 

What a great way to start the day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! I apologise but I have no beta reader but I hope you all still enjoy this


End file.
